Stranger Things
by blacksluggard
Summary: It is Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts and he is about to face his First Task when he discovers his telepathic bond with the Hungarian Horntail. What does it mean for harry? Is he the new Dragon Rider? In a pursuit for answers that forces him to leave his friends behind, Harry winds up in Alagaesia, swept up in events that might change the fate of two worlds…
1. The Beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE SENTENCES IN BOLD HAVE BEEN LIFTED STRAIGHT OUT OF J.K. ROWLING'S HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **SO ON THE SUGGESTION OF SOME VERY NICE BETAS I HAVE DECIDED TO ALTER THE FIRST CHAPTER A LITTLE BIT. HOPE YOU ENJOY**

* * *

Harry heard the whistle blow and walked out of the tent. His panic rose steadily in a crescendo as he walked into the enclosure.  
Eyes staring down at him did nothing to calm his nerves. Ahead of him some distance away was the horntail, scaly and black, monstrous spikes on her thrashing tail, malice incarnate, crouched protectively over her eggs. His heart beat faster.

Harry knew what he had to do. He hoped desperately it would work.

" _ACCIO!_ " and in a few moments Harry was up in the air on his Firebolt. And miraculously everything was shut out…Ludo Bagman's excited magnified shouts, the roar of the crowd; it melted into silence; it was him and the dragon and he felt like he was back on the Quidditch pitch.

 **He looked down at the clutch of eggs and spotted the gold one, gleaming against its cement-colored fellows, residing safely between the dragon's front legs. "Okay," Harry told himself, "diversionary tactics. . . let's go. . ."**

Harry flew swiftly around the horntail dodging its occasional fiery jets and tail when something happened that nearly made him topple off his broomstick. As he flew around the dragon's head, it roared at him; permeating his mind and dislodging every other thought except the alien sound.

He shook his head and tried to focus again pushing everything else to the back of his mind even though he was unnerved like never before…only the golden egg matters he told himself, his heart pounding at the bizarre turn of events.

The second roar caused him to not only stop dead in flight but to veer him off course to the edge of the enclosure. Harry didn't so much as feel bafflement as he felt a rapidly risingalarm and fear as the alien voice in his mind not only blasted through his mind like a storm nearly incapacitating him, it also spoke to him.

" _STAY AWAY FROM THE EGGS!_ " Harry was more certain than ever that the dragon in the enclosure said that to him. His mind which was brilliantly focused when he had taken off on his Firebolt had begun to unravel...a misdirected jet of flame roared past him, its yellow light glinting on his spectacles and his sweaty skin. Harry spun away from the flames his heart pounding even more, fear and dread filling him like water.

"Focus Harry!" he reminded himself fiercely as the sound of the crowd rushed in and Ludo Bagman's yells over the megaphone. "You have a task to complete."

More jets of fire followed.

" _YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIFE!"_ Harry again. He swerved his Firebolt away cursing out loudly. He furiously worked to collect his wits.

Harry dodged more jets of flame while keeping a terse eye on the dragon. It was as if a telepathic connection had opened up between him and the dragon; it probed aggressively into his mind ferreting deep inside his consciousness.

" _LEAVE_ _NOW! LEAVE BEFORE I RIP YOU IN PIECES YOU LITTLE_ -" Harry winced, he was almost in pain; the intensity of her roar was so great it hurt him.

But he was nowhere near completing the task and time was running out. The eardrum-piercing roars made his mind feel like it was being wrested away from him. With a monumental effort he, he tried to set it back on track. He had already seen the golden egg while the horntail was busy shooting flames at him.

He dived for it. The horntail reached up and snapped at him. She missed-and unfurled her gigantic wings and swatted at him. Harry moved aside as the mammoth wings flew at him and maneuvered to his left hard as he pulled out of his dive. Still reeling under the uninvited presence in his mind he went for the egg and got it.

His reflexes, honed by his Quidditch training were dulled to a point of non-existence by the dragon's foray in his mind. Consequently he missed the tail which came up whipping and hit him with a full-body-flinching smack

A great shout went around the crowd as Harry crashed to the ground. Down on the dirt bracing himself on a very painful knee, and in the presence of an approaching oversized fire-breathing reptile, Harry began to realize how huge the dragon was. And appreciate the considerable distance his Firebolt had allowed him to stay from it.

His left arm cradled the golden egg, his right arm hurting him badly. Did I snap it? Harry thought, painfully crouched over. His broomstick lay beyond his reach. The horntail had abandoned the eggs and was barreling towards Harry, knocking rocks out of her way, churning up the black dirt in her path. Paralysed with fear, he watched the angry dragon mother charge at him. Harry gulped; the dragon-keepers were nowhere close to be of any help, the teachers were up in the stands looking down at them in horror.

"It's over for me." Harry thought silently and closed his eyes in resignation.

* * *

 **AN: FEEL FREE TO COMMENT OR PM ME ABOUT THE CHANGES.**


	2. Deliberation

**Author's Note:** THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS. APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT GUYS. FEEL FREE TO PM AND REVIEW. I AM AMENABLE TO SUGGESTIONS AND ADVICE

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Harry was certain that the dragon was going to kill him; not just kill but maul him into pieces and then gobble him up. He thought about offering the egg in exchange for his life. He realized how extremely stupid he sounded even inside his mind. The horntail won't be satisfied with anything less than his life.

But to his astonishment (and silent feverish relief) the dragon didn't attack him but stopped a short distance away. Transfixed, he watched its sibilant eyes and felt the telepathic connection intrude in his mind again. This time Harry felt a burning curiousity and suspicion but the hostility which he experienced earlier was absent.

Harry forced whatever energy he could muster and spoke out loud with his mind.

" _It's not real . It's something they put there for us to retrieve. I don't want to hurt your eggs!"_

Its mouth was still pulled back in a snarl it was still enraged, but Harry knew that it was not going to harm him.

The dragon keepers arrived and the horntail let herself be chivied to the other side of the enclosure while Harry was pulled away roughly.

"Hey!" he protested, his scraped elbow stinging as he was lifted to his legs not in a gentle manner. Hagrid and professor McGonagall rushed towards him. Mad-eye Moody was close behind them, hopping on his wooden leg, his magical eye going haywire. All of them looked like they had swallowed a bottle of skele-grow and was firing off questions about whether he was injured. Only then did Harry realize the intensity of the din the crowd was making. Tucked safely amidst the teachers, he let himself be escorted out of the enclosure. 

* * *

Harry sat at the table in the library; across him were Hermione and Ron looking both horrified and amazed as Harry recounted what happened earlier at the enclosure. The golden egg that he risked life and limb for lay forgotten under his bed in his dormitory. Harry and Ron had reconciled almost comically, his horror at what Harry had to face quickly dispelled all his disbelief in his honesty,

Ron hesitantly asked "Are you sure that's what you heard? Maybe you mistook the noise from the crowd…"

"I didn't just hear it Ron. I could feel it. It was like I could feel it form its words before they even took place. I could feel its thoughts and when I tried communicating with it, it understood me."

Harry looked up to see Hermione gazing at him with a concerned look.

"What, Hermione?"

"Harry…Is your scar hurting again?"

"No this is different ok? It has nothing to do with my scar or Voldemort."

He looked up to his friends wondering if they thought him crazy, and felt his frustration rise.

"It happened ok? It's real; a great dirty fire breathing lizard talked to me and I understood every single word."

"It's ok mate, we believe you!" Ron replied quickly.

Hermione nodded in assent.

"I don't understand. It's so crazy, how could I know something without even being aware of it?"

Both Ron and Hermione fell silent.

Suddenly Ron blurted out, "Oh...Harry!", his eyes wide with realization.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's exactly like two years ago, when the chamber of secrets opened. When Harry started hearing voices when no one else did. Do you think someone's opening it again? Maybe that's why it is happening; someone must be speaking in parseltongue."

"Yes. Yes! That might be the reason." Hermione replied excitedly. "That's actually pretty smart Ron."

'Always the tone of surprise, huh?"

"No" Harry shook his head."It wasn't somebody else. It was the dragon who I was talking to. There wasn't anyone else. There couldn't _be_ anyone else…." Harry drifted off.

"What is it?"

"God, I am stupid." Harry replied quietly."I think I understand now. The dragons. They speak in parseltongue. They are of the same family as reptiles are. That's why I understand them. They don't just speak in parseltongue. They think in it too. I can't explain it but I think that's the reason why …why I felt…so connected to them"

Ron looked flabbergasted. Hermione looked skeptical.

There was a moment's silence as the three of them tried to wrap their minds around something as fantastical as that.

"Harry I never heard of anything like this before. Ron, have you?"

"Well I don't know, but I don't think there's anybody famous in the wizarding world who is known for talking to dragons. Even talking to snakes is incredibly rare, look at yourself, Harry!"

'Exactly Harry I've never come across anything that says about talking to dragons in any book I've read. Even possessing the ability to converse with snakes is an extremely rare quality."

"There's one way to find out. Harry replied, getting up." We have to talk to Hagrid and see if he knows anything about it." He added "And we have to see the dragons before they send them off the grounds."

Harry spoke with a finality that silenced all incredulity about his intent.

Hermione gasped. Ron's expression looked terrified.

"What are you talking about"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Look Hermione Hagrid might know about it alright. Even if he didn't know anything, he could take us to the dragons and maybe I could recreate what happened at the trial today. I can't just sit here not knowing what the hell happened out there. This happened for a reason and it means something to me." He cut her off when he saw her open her mouth to protest. "I know what you are going to say. That I should be preparing for the second task. Hermione that's months away. The dragons are going to be shipped out tonight; they can't risk keeping dangerous creatures in the grounds"

"How do you know that?"

"I just do!" Harry shot back.

"Harry that sounds really dangerous mate. I dunno I mean you barely got out alive today."Ron objected, looking extremely worried.

"Harry this is so foolish. Even if you did talk to a dragon, which no doubt is extremely bizarre and fantastic and all, what's the point of risking your neck for it? Especially after the risk you took today."

Harry looked at them silently. The desire to get to the bottom of the situation, to keep digging for answers was eating him alive. But looking at their terrified faces Harry realized he couldn't ask them to come along with him this time. Not at such risk to their lives.

Hermione leaned forward, looking anxious "You won't do anything stupid will you Harry?"

He sighed. "Alright then" he acquiesced. "I won't." 

* * *

Harry packed his invisibility cloak with him when he and Ron went out to the great hall that evening. Under the pretext of going to the bathroom, Harry slipped out, ducking under excited first years who gesticulated wildly as Harry walked past them. Putting on his invisibility cloak around him, Harry noiselessly walked past the crowds making their way to dinner, evading Malfoy who was loudly explaining how Harry had cheated to get ahead in the first task to his cronies.

Harry walked out into the extensive lawns, now quiet and dark in the night. He ducked under a bush and pulled out his Firebolt that he had hidden underneath it. His first encounter with a dragon had armed him with the useful knowledge of how effective a broomstick was in evading dragon fire. It would be necessary to keep it with him for now. Satisfied that the damp had not spoiled the broom end Harry climbed on it and flew up, his cloak keeping him hidden from sight.

As Harry suspected the enclosure was teeming with wizards from the ministry preparing to take away the dragons. Harry circled overhead, unseen; he even thought he spotted Charlie Weasley among them, enchanting the dragon cages with reinforcing spells.

Harry at first had considered meeting with Hagrid and telling him everything that happened during the first trial, but he realized that Hagrid will probably see the situation in the same light as his two best friends did. If he got any wind of his harebrained scheme to contact the dragons on his own, the least bad thing that could happen was being reported to Dumbledore. Harry then realized he had to face the dragons alone.

Invisible to everyone, Harry alighted in the middle of the pit, his heart racing; only hours had he been there literally in a fight for his life. From the distance, it was not possible to recognize the breed, but from close up Harry could tell he was near the Chinese fireball. He walked tentatively towards it, hidden under the cloak and gripping his Firebolt tightly (his wand tucked inside his robes, knowing it'd be completely useless against the dragons).

Suddenly Harry froze. There it was, the presence of a vast alien body at the edge of his mind, looming threateningly. Even so, Harry inexplicably felt, distrustful though it was, it was not absolutely hostile. He slipped off his cloak and stuffed it inside his robes. He allowed himself to be overwhelmed by the presence instead of fighting it and he felt his thoughts develop questions that spilled out like a torrent.

" _Why is this happening? Why can I understand you? What's going on?'_

The dragon glared at him with a baleful eye.

A chill ran through him as the dragon spoke, his words deep and rumbling like a landslide on a distant mountain, moving irresistibly through him.

" _You know the answers yourself, Dragon-Rider."_

" _Dragon-Rider? What's that? Why do you call me that?"_

The other dragons have been alerted to his presence now. Harry could feel their consciousness looming at the edge of his, listening, waiting silently.

" _How is this happening? How can I understand you while no one else can?"_

" _You speak the ancient language, Shurtugal. The language that binds all primordial magical creatures together."_

" _Ancient language? Do you mean parseltongue?...no.. I don't know your 'ancient language' or whatever it is. You must have mistaken me for someone else."_

" _Then why does Shurtugal speak in our tongue, the oldest of all there is? How can he not be a Rider and yet understand the most primal and powerful of all languages?"_

Harry's bewilderment was increasing by tenfold, but he could also feel that time was running out.

" _I was nearly killed today"_

" _You cannot blame her for protecting her eggs."_

" _I never meant them harm."_

The Chinese fireball snarled " _Wizards enslave us, they turn their magic on us and put us in cages. Neither is this world favorable nor generous to us. It saps us of our energy, it kills our fire within us, the very air, soil and water weakens us. How can we afford to show clemency to our enemies when they have none for us?"_

" _We long to go back home. Since you have been discovered a decision has been made, at a great peril." added the Welsh Green, calmly, which had been patiently listening to their conversation._

" _What do you mean" asked Harry breathlessly. "What does any of it have to do with me?"_

Harry could now feel a strange tingling in his veins; his heart pounded erratically which didn't have much to do anything to the tumult he felt inside him. It was something foreign, an unknown formidable power enveloping them, and judging from the uneasy clamor nearby, the wizards from the Ministry have felt it too.

" _We could show you everything, Shurtugal."_

" _Everything? What do you mean 'show me'? How is that possible?"_

" _All your questions will be answered if you come with us."_

" _The air is changing. We cannot stay here any longer. We must act now!" hissed the Hungarian Horntail._

" _Wait!" Harry pleaded "Go where? Just tell me what's going on!"_

" _No time, little one."_

The four dragons burst out in one huge explosive roar, flames erupting from their jaws, torching the trees and vegetation around them. Harry shrieked in surprise and nearly jumped out of his skin. The wizards were now screaming and shooting spells at the dragons as they broke free of their restraints, magically; the Swedish Short-Snout swept its tail at the charging wizards knocking them over; silver red sparks flew over Harry's head and burst upon impact on the dragons hide.

Harry knelt down and cowered, tight gripping his Firebolt, his useless wand tucked inside his robes. Though by no means was he faint hearted, it was impossible not be overwhelmed by terror and chaos of the scene. Hell had broken loose. Spells crisscrossing the air around them at lightning speed, whistling by inches away into the dark leaves, briefly illuminating the scene in garish colors; the dragons surrounding Harry, roaring in rage and pain, the trees blazing with dragon fire; and the strange unknown tingling that had grown tremendously strong.

"Aldaroh its time now, do it."

The dragons bowed their heads and a light emitted, from the very air itself. Harry felt his strength drain and he gasped frantically for breath, and then his consciousness went black. 

* * *

They reappeared amidst a cloud of dust on the top of a hill, in a land far away, separated from the Muggle and wizarding world by the barriers of magic unknown even to wizards. The oldest dragon among them, the Chinese fireball leaned its weary head down and nudged the unconscious boy's hand turning it over before recoiling in shock.

The Horntail who saw what transpired bellowed in outrage and betrayal.

" _THE BOY DOES NOT POSSESS THE GEDWEY IGNASIA. HE IS NOT A RIDER!"_


	3. In Alagaesia

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA LONG AND MAY PROVE TO BE A LITTLE TEDIOUS TO SOME READERS THOUGH I MIGHT BE WRONG (HOPEFULLY). I HOPE THIS CHAPTER PROVIDES THE ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS RAISED BY** Tzapporah **AND** Buestorm28. **A BIG THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T H.P. OR THE INHERITANCE CYCLE. 

* * *

The Horntail seethed in anger and mistrust as the Fireball inspected Harry's palm. It held no evidence of dragon mark, any indication of Gedwey Ignasia. The Fireball was silent, quietly pondering over its implications.

The Horntail swiveled her head like she was looking for something. Apart from Harry and themselves there was no one else.

Everything had gone wrong. They had hoped Harry was the new rider they would usher in to Alagaesia. But there was no dragon. No Gedwey Ignasia.

" _We've made a terrible mistake."_ the Swedish short snout spoke, its breathing haggard and its eyes drooped.

The Welsh Green was faring no better. It was evident that the magical journey between the two realms had taken a terrible toll on the dragons.

" _The boy is no dragon rider."_ spat the Horntail. _"If he had been one, his dragon would have been transported here by the magic too. He has no Ignasia."_

" _We can see that, Roslarb."_

Meanwhile Harry had regained consciousness; he was too feeble to do anything other than partially open his eyes and listen to what was going on. The dragon's voices echoed inside his mind, cacophony filling his consciousness.

" _It is not the boy's fault that this happened. We brought him here. We are responsible for this"_

" _Yet an explanation is in order, I believe."_ panted the Swedish short snout. Harry cautiously turned his head to look at the dragons, the memory of the past events coming back to him.

He saw the jet black dragon and Fireball bristling at one another, fangs bared.

" _He knew this would happen, Gwenwah. He came to us. He planned this all along!"_ screeched the female dragon.

Gwenwah roared. _"We decided this. We planned to abduct the boy and his dragon if it had existed. Together. The boy is blameless. Yes, we were deceived greatly into thinking he had bonded with a dragon. But since when in all our lives have we ever met anyone who knew the ancient language? Someone who could speak to our minds directly without using the trickery and illusions the wizard avails of. We were wrong but do you realize this is the only hope we have to be of service to the great power."_

She snarled in return, _"He knows nothing. Neither does he understands the -"_

" _We can still turn this in our favour. We can-"_

There was a huge thud. The Short snout had collapsed, its breath ragged and drawn out. It was a sad sight. The mighty silvery blue dragon was foaming at its mouth and feebly thrashing its tail now, clearly at death's door.

Harry was now fully awake and acutely aware of his predicament. He was lying in the dirt with four angry dragons that apparently blamed him for the situation and now he just saw one of them collapse to the ground. This did not bode well.

The Chinese Fireball and the Horntail closed in on the prone suffering dragon but they could offer no help.

" _Is he ok?"_ he asked

" _No."_ The scarlet dragon replied. _"He is dead."_

Harry looked and as the two dragons stepped away, he saw the Swedish short snout lying deathly still on the ground, along with the Welsh Green that (to his shock) had died unnoticed by him. Both of them lay silent and unmoving, magnificent creatures succumbed to the ravages of magic.

" _They are beyond our help now_." Gwenwah said his eyes closed.

Despite the unpropitious predicament, Harry felt a pang of guilt and compassion for him. He was clearly the leader among them. The realization that they did not mean harm despite the frightening ordeal he went through had finally dawned on Harry. He felt more courageous. He reached out to the dragons with his mind, trying to converse with them with his thoughts.

" _I am sorry for your loss"_

" _It's alright Harry potter, this much was anticipated; we all understood the risk it entailed,"_

" _My name is Gwenwah, this is Roslarb,"_ motioning to the Horntail who looked back at him with what could be best described as a stony expression. _"The deceased here are Aldaroh and Firnan."_

" _How do you know my name?"_

" _We inhabited the same world. We are not dumb creatures ignorant of the world and its affairs around us."_

Harry asked, shakily getting up to his feet _"Where am I now? Where have you brought me?"_

Roslarb replied, _"You're not in England anymore. You are not even in your world anymore; you are in Alagaesia now. And no, you have never heard of it before, we know that."_

Roslarb threw him a contemptuous look.

" _Of course you haven't a clue about its existence. No wizard alive or dead had any idea of the existence of Alagaesia or its whereabouts but it was there all the time. Sundered from your world by the barriers of magic, no wizard ever has crossed into this realm before you."_

Gwenwah explained, " _The dragon stock in your lands comes from Alagaesia, I Gwenwah, Roslarb and our deceased brethren Firnan and Aldaroh. Our ancestors came to your world thousands and thousands of years ago when war between elves and dragons befell our land. Thousands perished, the ground was soaked with the blood of the enemy and ours. The casualties were tremendous. We were at a breaking point when the dragon council decided to transport some dragons from here to your world so that our descendents may survive for posterity. We were immensely powerful back then. We opened up a link between our world and yours and those who felt that they had no choice left other than to fall victim to Elfish swords left Alagaesia."_

He took a deep breath and shuddered. He continued, _"The journey to here has weakened us terribly Harry Potter. I fear we have very little time left."_

" _The Great War with the elves ended eventually and the remaining dragons and elves and later dwarves and humans made a pact, that together elf or man or dwarf with a dragon shall unite and create the dragon riders, sworn protectors of Alagaesia and her Ruler."_

" _But much water has flown under the bridge Harry Potter. Those who left Alagaesia for your world learnt to live in it, but at a cost. Our powers were reduced our strength dwindled and our magical capabilities eroded over the time. We were still powerful even in your domain nevertheless we no longer were the mighty dragons that once ruled the skies and lands of our ancestral home."_

" _The link with our home remained, tenuous though, the last vestige of our link to this land. With it we sensed a recent disaster of unimaginable scale in our homeland."_

" _A usurper, a Rider by the name of Galbatorix arose from the darkness and betrayed and overthrew his brethren and killed every last dragon and its rider, along with the King of Alagaesia. The loss of the riders and their dragons was the gravest tidings that had we had ever received."_

Harry beat his brains out trying to get to grips with everything the dragons relayed to him.

" _What's the ancient language?"_

" _It's a language that the first magical beings in Alagaesia spoke. It's the very language of magic itself. To know the words of a substance in the ancient language is the hold command of the very soul of that substance. We do not know how you are able to speak this language. Only the grey elves held complete command over it. For dragons it is natural as natural as water is to fish even though we don't have much control over its magical aspects."_

" _How do I fit into all this? In Alagaesia, in your wars and everything? Hours ago I didn't even know that this place even existed, how could I play any role in it?"_

" _Yes we are coming to tha,t little one. Not everything was lost in that accursed war with that black-hearted traitor. Though it is true he killed every remaining dragon and rider other than his twisted followers that resisted him. The catastrophe wasn't without some unexpected consequences… there was something that managed to escape his machinations and destruction. A group of powerful entities that survived, that watches the course of history over Alagaesia, awaiting the return of the riders. We call them the Elders. It was they who whispered to us in our dreams that it was time to return to the forgotten home. To bring you with us."_

" _Together with the four of us (and a little from you) we acquired enough power for all of us including your dragon, had it existed, to get us here. But you can see the result was rather too costly."_

Roslarb had closed her eyes now, her head drooped and heavy, softly uttering guttural growls. She didn't look she had much life left in her.

" _The time has come for me to depart Gwenwah. I am sorry things did not come to fruition as they were planned. And you boy, pay heed to Gwenwah's words."_ uttered Roslarb.

" _I bid thee farewell Roslarb. May you find peace in the after-life."_

Gwenwah was quiet for a moment then he returned to Harry.

" _The elders showed us a new rider that had arisen out of the darkness. When we first met you we thought that it must be the greatest stroke of luck…to find a rider even in our enslavement… but it was not to be…"_

He looked away, _"If it not you, then it must be someone in Alagaesia...Not in our world as I presumed but here…"_ He sighed _. "We made a costly and terrible decision Harry Potter as you can see the consequences…"_

He looked around sadly at his dead companions.

" _But I abide by it."_ he said fiercely, fixing Harry with a piercing stare _. "Because the Elders knew there was a reason behind involving you in all of this. Something I believe you suspect as much yourself."_

" _Can you...just...can you take me back? To England. You can do that, can't you?"_ but Harry instinctively knew the answer to that, an answer he had been dreading since the moment the question occurred to him.

Gwenwah looked at him with his weary eyes. Harry could feel the dragon's guilt and pity for him

" _I can't. I don't have the strength anymore. I am sorry."_

As if on cue, he lurched forward and crumpled; Harry hastily stepped back from him.

" _Promise me this. You will find the new rider and you will aid him."_

Harry didn't know what to say, or feel. Apprehension had been replaced by bewilderment and confusion, now he felt resentment and hopelessness at being forced into the circumstances. But the dragon didn't seem to be waiting for his answer.

" _Only elves can help you cross over to your world_ _ **.**_ _But they live hid in the great forest of Du Weldervarden in the North West._ He lifted his head in that direction to where it lay _. "Neither you or I cannot hope to find them alone."_

" _The only way to find them is to reach out to the Rider…he will know where to seek them out for it is more than likely that the elves themselves will seek him out…"_

Harry tried to follow the what the dying dragon said to him... a great forest …Elves ...Harry intuitively knew that confusing them for house elves will prove fatal… the new rider…

" _And now I, Gwenwah, commit my final act in the service of the Elders…free your mind Harry potter..do not resist as I will show you the way."_

A series of images flashed in his mind. Harry shut his eyes as he saw flashes of unfamiliar landscape and a great city flitted across his mind.

" _Urubaen, the capitol of the Alagaesia…home of the great tyrant Galbatorix...go there Harry potter …find out about us and yourself, discover who you are and wait for the new rider to emerge."_

Harry's knees buckled as he wilted, overpowered by the intensity of the images.

He turned around to face the last remaining dragon... a million questions at the tip of his tongue... but he was dead. Gwenwah was no more. 

* * *

For a while Harry sat there motionless among the four dead dragons trying to piece all the parts into something that made any sense to him. The dragons mistook him for a rider, yes. Someone or something told them a new rider had come forth. And parseltongue wasn't just some reptilian language either but a powerful ancient magical language (he never had a clue, surprise). And now here he was without a way to get out of a land that he didn't know existed before.

'The elves.' he breathed deeply, he said the elves could take him back. For that he must find the rider. And for that he must travel south to Urubaen…the images in his mind already pointing him in the right direction. It could very well take months to locate him or her.

He despaired, picturing the hopelessness of his situation. He wondered what the hell must be going on at Hogwarts by now. He had no idea how much time had elapsed since he had been here. He wondered if Ron and Hermione were worried when he didn't show up at the great hall or if the school has been alerted to his absence or if, by now, Dumbledore even knew of his disappearance from Hogwarts. 

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW IT MOSTLY SEEMED LIKE "EXPOSITION DISGUISED AS DIALOGUE" BUT I HONESTLY TRIED TO DO THE BEST I COULD. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ANY REVIEWS THEY LIGHT MY DAY UP :)


	4. Angela: Part I

**Author's Note: A big thank you to all who followed and favourited and reviewed and read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Inheritance Cycle.**

 **Word count: 4341**

 **IN THIS EDIT I CHANGED MY MIND AND DECIDE HARRY USES A FALSE IDENTITY WHEN HE MEETS ANGELA.**

* * *

Ron knew when Harry failed to turn up for dessert that Something was up. Exchanging an anxious look with Hermione, he turned to Neville and asked "Neville, have you seen Harry around?"

"No Ron. I haven't seen him all evening."

Normally they wouldn't worry. Despite Harry's propensity for trouble, they had reasonable trust in Hogwarts to keep him away from trouble for one evening. Of course, recent events have proved it was rather hard to keep the Boy Who Lived away when there was something fishy going on.

"He wants to skip dinner, that's nothing to worry about." Ron said, trying to reassure Hermione and himself as well.

"Why would he do that? You can't say to nothing to worry about, not after what he has been obsessing over all day!"

Seeing both of them looking rather distressed, Neville leaned over and asked, "Is everything okay, Hermione?"

"Yes it's all fine, Neville."

"Where's Harry anyway? Should we be worried?"

"I don't know, maybe he just isn't hungry tonight." Ron shrugged.

Dinner was almost over when the doors to the great hall burst open and the whole hall turned and gaped at a extremely agitated Hagrid, half running half striding upto the High Table, where Dumbledore and the staff had stopped eating and was staring riveted at the approaching gamekeeper. Even more startling and ominous was the fact that the wizards from the Ministry that were involved in the looking after the dragons used in the First Task had come in, trying to keep up with Hagrid's gigantic steps. Among them was Charlie Weasley.

Ron had stood up, eyes wide open, uneasiness and bewilderment rising like a tide in him. Hermione had gotten up too and Charlie Weasley had left the entourage and was making his way towards the Gryffindor table.

"What's going on?" Neville demanded. "You two got some idea what the hell is happening?"

"Blimey, Charlie!" Ron asked anxiously "Why are you in the castle? Is everything ok?"

"Yes" he said shortly. "You will know soon enough, I just wanted to make sure you three were okay before I write to mum and dad."

Up at the table Hagrid was talking with the greatest urgency to Dumbledore.

"Charlie what's happening why are the dragon keepers here-"

"Students, order!" called out Dumbledore.

"What's going on" someone yelled out.

"I have been informed of an incident that happened an hour ago involving the dragons from the Tri Wizard Tournament. The matter hasn't been resolved yet nor has been completely looked into." He paused as the panicked whispers and murmurs broke out, "All prefects will lead their respective houses to their dormitories now. Students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be accommodated in the castle as it's not safe to go outside."

There was a great scraping noise as students leapt to their feet, clearly alarmed at the news.

"Charlie, for the love of god-"

"They are gone" Charlie muttered in an undertone. "The dragons, they just started acting crazy all of a sudden and attacked us and then they were gone. Without a damn trace."

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth, horrified. Ron looked sick.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Is anyone hurt?"Neville exclaimed, listening closely.

"Don't worry about us." Charlie brushed him off. "Look you lot better get back to your tower now, and for Christ's sake stay together, I know you three always got an eye for trouble-" he stopped short. "Wait where's Harry?"

Ron looked panic-stricken at Charlie. Before he could answer they were swept out in the tide of students making a beeline for the door.

Outside the great hall the Minister for Magic had arrived, looking harassed and wild eyed.

"Dumbledore!" he cried. "I can't believe it, this is a bloody disaster! I got half the sodding department of Law Enforcement here going nuts about rogue dragons attacking-"

"Not here, Cornelius!" McGonagall snapped "We are going to convene at the headmaster's office now. The heads of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be joining us there along with the heads of the Houses as well as you."

A tall imposing looking black wizard was behind the minister, calming down an extremely distraught and smoking dragonkeeper; more stern faced looked wizards followed the minister to Dumbledore's office.

"Jesus!" Seamus, who was nearby hissed. "They got the place swarming with aurors."

By now it had had become painstakingly clear that Harry had something to do with the inexplicable disappearance of the dragons. Ron and Hermione knew that they must reveal what they knew to someone.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger" McGonagall stormed as they reached the top of the stairs. "You two should be in the Gryffindor tower by now."

"Professor McGonagall, please, we have something important to tell you."

Both of them looked at each other, and then Ron took a deep breath and started.

They were seated in the office now, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore's expression was uncharacteristically cold and stern.

"Well I must commend you for letting us know what had transpired at this crucial moment."

Ron reddened "Professor we didn't realise–"

"Albus there's no way they could've known that Harry would actually act out his intentions. Personally, I know how impulsive and foolhardy Potter is but I could've never, in a million years, expected this of the boy."McGonagall interjected, cutting him short.

There was a silence.

Cornelius came in and huffed "Dumbledore I got to run; I have to meet the Muggle minister and update him on the events and explain why half the country is going to have a curfew. Daily prophet's going to have a field day, Merlin's beard." He groaned. "I heard you have banned that Skeeter woman from the grounds."

Dumbledore slowly nodded. "Good, last thing we want is her on the case. We gotta keep a tight lid on this one. It's best that people learn of this from the ministry rather than from a sensationalized gossip rag."

He went out, leaving Ron and Hermione with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Come on now you two" said a white lipped McGonagall. "You best be in your beds now."

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." said Dumbledore as they got up to leave. "This time I expect both of you to come forward as soon as possible if you happen to chance upon any information with regards to the disappearances."

"Also, in the light of the new events, there are going to drastic changes in the school. I would advise you two to keep your heads down and try your utmost to avoid any trouble." He added gravely while both of them flushed and nodded.

"For now Hogwarts is in lockdown and will remain so for an indefinite period of time."

It took Harry a couple of hours to reach Urubaen. Guided by the images placed in his head by the final act of Gwenwah, he couldn't miss the city. Before he left their bodies, he had conjured white daffodils to lay beside each of them; he knew it was futile to make graves for them, they were just too huge.

Atop his Firebolt and concealed from sight under his invisibly cloak he observed the capitol of Alagaesia, although he didn't know it at the time. Harry supposed it was beautiful, with its tall spire like buildings and emerald towers. His sneaking suspicion that he had been transported into an era far older than the one he had lived in England was right, no cars no tall buildings, no indication of a modern age greeted his sight.

Lost in the new alien place, Harry started the only way he had left to him; by stealing whatever he could, which turned out to be surprisingly easy. His invisibility cloak guaranteed no one was able to witness him in his illegal sprees around the city. Although he felt about the same enthusiasm about stealing as Ron felt about keeping spiders as pets, he knew he had no other choice.

A week passed and the rumours and various tidings had begun to pour in (Harry knew how responsible he was in uncorking the entire chain of events). The four dragon corpses on Mount Marma (whose name Harry later found out) were enough to send the populace into seventh circles of amazement, the rumours of the new rider and his victories against the Urgals and imperial forces were catapulting the people into hysterics.

Harry knew it won't be long before he finally heard some solid, reliable news of the rider preferably near Urubaen. All he had to do then was fly out on his Firebolt and head to the place and find him. After that- he must find a way to persuade him to take him to the elves. So far it seemed quite simple in Harry mind but he knew it would be far more difficult and dangerous.

Harry by now had managed to get his hands on a cauldron and an alembic; pitifully poor though he was in potions he was finding it indispensable, especially here. On the edge of the city, he found a tiny little shop that looked like it might have what he wanted.

"Good morning stranger, I am Angela, proprietor of this apothecary." These words greeted him as soon as he entered the shop. He found out "Angela", a short woman, standing behind a wooden counter, looking brightly at him.

"Hullo. Good morning, I am Dudley Dursely." he replied politely, keeping his identity hidden. "I need some stuff for …um…. Well could you get me ash hopper jelly, blisterwort, blue dartwing, blue mountain flower, butterfly wing, aconite, antimony, moondew and …er… eye of newt."

"And what exactly would you be doing with that caboodle?" Angela didn't offer him a chance to reply. She spoke with alacrity and warmth that felt pleasant to Harry. "Well I don't have any eyes of newts with me or any aconite…hmm… here's what I'll do. I will give you some charred skeever hide and eye of sabre cats. I believe that will do finely."

"Well if you say so."

Harry looked around the store and noticed it wore a deserted look. There were boxes and bags that were piled up and most shelves looked empty.

Harry turned to Angela to find her gazing serenely at him.

"So, can I get them now?"

"Sure you can. But I don't think you are asking the correct question here."

"What do you mean?"Harry questioned, feeling puzzled." Don't you have them here?"

"Of course I do. I'd be a very poor herbologist if I didn't have even those items." She replied. "You ask if you can get those things. Yes, certainly you can. But how are you going to get them? It's my duty to provide you them. But how?

Harry chuckled, cottoning on "Ah! Alright I understand now. Ahem. Would you please bring me the ingredients I mentioned to you? Thank you."

"Now that's more like it. Apt and concise. A lot of trouble in Alagaesia could be avoided if people knew to articulate the exact things they wanted without rambling off in long winded irrelevant conversations." She rummaged through her shelves and brought him his ingredients and started stuffing them in a bag. "But then, that's a crime I am guilty of myself."

Harry smiled at her politely.

"So that was a very expedient and astute list of items you want to purchase. You aren't unfamiliar with what you're doing unlike most people are. I can spot an actual practitioner when I see one. So what are you, a potioneer? Or something more , maybe a mage?

Harry calculated the risks of revealing such vital information. There wasn't any way to tell if Angela was trustworthy, but as he decided, there was no harm in telling her.

"Yeah I am a wizard. With a very meager knowledge of potions I am afraid."

"Oh, I am sure you are fine in it. By the way Dudley Dursely had you ever had your future read out for you?"

"You mean like use divination to find out what's in my future?" he asked."No…I..um…have a rather bad history with clairvoyance so I prefer to stay away from it, I am sorry."

"No problem." Angela replied cheerfully "Anyway you should know people who tend to refuse to have their future read usually are the ones to die a gruesome death."

Harry didn't know how to reply to that so he tried to look as apologetic as he could and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well you have caught me in a rather bad time, besides, I was just packing up my paltry belongings to leave actually. Where did u say you were from, Gil-ead? Not from Carvahal are you? Your face is plain enough, (not that you aren't good-looking, dear) but those eyes…" she said peering into Harry's brilliant emerald pupils… "Now those are something I would willingly kill for…" She smiled broadly. "And I'm not even your bloodthirsty type like most of the charming inhabitants of our equally charming capitol are."

He grinned and said "Thank you, everybody says I have my mother's eyes." ,feeling a tad wistful at the memory of his previous life.

"Is your family from one of those northern villages?" Angela prodded him in a rather nosy fashion.

"Yeah…up from north, I was born in a village." Harry lamely lied.

"You don't have an accent."

Harry was one step ahead of her this time though. "I travel a lot with my uncle so I pick up and loose accents like our sow catches fleas."

"Hmm, interesting. Well, I threw in a couple of stuff. Ginseng roots, powdered bee wings; they strengthen most health fortifying potions if added after every half hour and left in the last rays of the evening but I am sure you know that already."

"Yeah I do," Lied Harry "look I don't think I have enough gold to pay you for the extra stuff so-"

Oh she waved her hand with an air of great magnanimity "You don't need to pay for these. Consider them a special offer, wizard to wizard." she winked roguishly.

Harry laughed out loud, his laughter filling the store. It felt pleasant there in the cool semi darkness of the shop. Although Angela was supposed to leave she looked in no hurry to depart, and Harry was grateful for company.

"So what makes you want to abandon this charming place?"

"I fear the city doesn't take to me anymore. Alagaesia, outside the environs of this city has all of a sudden become very interesting if you know what I mean." She answered him, looking meaningful and confidential.

Harry nodded knowledgably.

"So I thought to myself, why suffer the rudeness and meanness of such a lovely place and deny myself the great adventures that await me outside? Sure I may be a woman and as a societal rule we women must be confined to the boundaries of our houses but I am afraid I am not a subscriber to those notions."

"Most definitely not." Returned Harry.

She smiled "Well on a serious note it's no secret that great events are transpiring, Dudley, that may greatly change our fates and fortunes to come; rumours are pouring in from the country side about the new rider-"

Harry's insides jumped at the mention of the rider.

"-the discovery of the dragon corpses, our beloved king mobilizing his troops again, the distant rumble of war on the horizon, secret plots by the Varden, treason by Surda, raids on ships and what not. And here I am cooped up in this little hole." She huffed." People may think of me as an oddball with an unhealthy obsession for cats but they fail to see that's there's more to me than meets the eye. Believe me Dudley Dursely when I say I take a rather keen interest in the fate of this land."

"What else have you heard of this rider?" he asked keeping his voice impassive and disinterested.

"Apparently there was a massacre in Yazuac and Urgals and imperial troops were neck deep in the entire matter of course. The entire city was slaughtered and the mayor did his best to squash the news but the cat's already out of the bag now." She lowered her voice dramatically, "There were reports of a blue dragon and a rider who was involved in the fray in Yazuac. And the four dead dragons on Marma hill, they say they each are the size of a castle with scales made of pure gold and diamonds. Of course it's all rot, as if a dragon would deck itself in jewelry. But don't let that make you the doubt the authenticity of the real story."

Harry's heart beat loudly, but he kept his expressions in check. "So this rider, it's a man isn't he?" he queried her, "Young by the sounds of it. Where is he from? Did they see where he went to?"

Angela shrugged, looking regretful that she wasn't able to provide him with more detailed answers.

"All I have heard is that the rider attacked the marauders in Yazuac, it's unknown whether he was successful in driving them off or not. Or if he is dead. But I don't think he is. The king wouldn't want the new rider to be dead. He would want him before his throne, beaten, paying obeisance to him on his knees. As for where he disappeared to?, the question is on everybody's lips but alas, nobody knows the answer to it."

Harry insides danced conga at the unexpected help he had received. Although it didn't yield him the location or got him anywhere closer really, it was the first solid proof of the rider's existence.

"The return of the riders, eh. That would quite be something." Harry remarked, feeling a chill up his spine as he realized what momentous importance it held for the land.

"Aye don't we all wish to see that?"

A very large cat walked in not unlike Crookshanks and perched atop a pile of books and stared intently at Harry.

Angela was still talking about the riders when she stopped in mid sentence, gazing at the werecat with her brow furrowed and then back at her Harry, this time with a queer look.

Harry immediately felt unnerved; before he had known it, he felt a wary telepathic contact in his mind but it wasn't a dragon this time. Before he could probe it further, it immediately cut off contact with him. Angela was still staring at him strangely. His instincts were shooting off telling him something was wrong.

"Er well Angela it was nice meeting someone interesting like you...I better not delay you anymore. Have a safe journey." With this he backed off towards the door, smiling.

Angela didn't smile at him but kept looking at him with the same expression of intense puzzlement and suspicion.

Harry hurried outside the door before Angela could question him, but apparently there was more trouble awaiting him up ahead. A crowd had gathered outside in the market square and Harry could see imperial troops in thick of it. He heard a rustle close behind him and turned to find Angela had followed him out.

"What's going on now?" asked Harry.

"I am as unaware as you are, Dudley." Angela replied, squinting in the sunlight at the commotion.

Imperial troops were dragging out a woman in the middle of the market; the woman was desperately trying to fight back her arms flailing and twitching her arms and legs. When the struggle got too heated the captain ordered her captor to stop and he walked up to her; and kicked her squarely in her face, eliciting shocked cries from the watching crowd. The woman dropped to the ground holding her face obviously in pain; Harry could see the blood spurting out of between her fingers from her nose.

"By the decree of King Galbatorix, all practitioners of magic that hasn't been registered in the Royal Mandate for the Regulation and Experimentation of the Arcane Arts will be considered lawbreakers and will be prosecuted." He bellowed.

"Stop!" Harry looked around to see Angela pale with fury, electricity crackling in her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" she said loudly striding up to the lieutenant who looked upon her with a sneer on his lips.

"Get your grubby paws off that woman." she ordered the soldier holding the woman in a thick voice.

"Why? You want to take her place instead, do you?"

She looked steadily in his eyes. She said coolly "You have no right treat her like this. If she is really in breach of your beloved king's order then take her to a court. Allow her the chance to fight for her innocence."

The lieutenant grinned clearly relishing the spectacle that was unfolding in front of him. He leered at Angela.

"Sure we could take her down to the tribunals …haha… perhaps you could accompany us there too. My soldiers could do with a bit of female companionship."

"No thanks, you have your rabid king to do that for you. I am sure he is good enough company for your soldiers."

The captain looked coldly at her "We don't have a detractor, do we? You would do well to take a more respectful tone when speaking about the High King."

She laughed derisively. "You know well enough what I think of your king. You don't scare me enough to stop me from speaking my mind."

The captain apparently had enough of Angela by now. He nodded to the troops and they advanced on her, unsheathing their swords.

Harry didn't exactly know what he was doing when he pulled put his wand and aimed it at the soldier closest to Angela and calmly uttered, "Stupefy". He didn't even understand why he felt obligated to help her except that his instincts screamed at him to aid her.

The spell hit the unsuspecting soldier square in his chest and blasted him a dozen feet away in the stalls. Angela looked at him with an amazed expression while the troops gaped at him.

Harry stared back at them for a split second before raising his wand again and stunning the dumbstruck captain.

Chaos reigned in the scene. Angela had started unleashing her brand of magic on them. Troops were yelling as they clashed into each other in confusion while the people fared no better, all of them eager to get away from the two.

"This way!" he roared over the hue and cry. He could see a column of new troops approaching them from the far corner. Angela grabbed the woman and both made their way through the crowd towards him.

Harry shoved his hands inside his robes to search for his invisibility cloak while he kept shooting stunners at the approaching soldiers. Angela was supporting the woman while muttering spells under her breath. Purplish light flashed and several troopers bent over howling, their bones sticking out of their tattered flesh.

They ran. When they reached the main gate, they found the guardsmen had already been alerted of commotion at the market. The woman extricated from Angela's grip and ran into the crowd, disappearing from view. Behind them, the troops were closing in on them in force. Angela looked grim as she unsheathed her dagger; her humongous cat had appeared out of nowhere and was now snarling by her side. Harry grabbed both of them.

"What in the tarnation-"

He swung his invisibility cloak over her and all three of them vanished from view.

"What in the name of the devil are you doing Dudley?"

It's an invisibility cloak. They can't see us under it." Harry explained briefly. "And tell your cat to stop clawing me."

It's not a cat, it's a werecat. And tell him that yourself."

Harry then realized that it was the werecat's presence he had felt in the shop.

"I hope you realize how many explanations you owe me." Angela hissed at him.

The troops were now yelling at one another in shock. They kept gaping at the spot where Harry and Angela had vanished; swinging their swords over the place in the hopes they would hit them.

By this time Harry, Angela (and her werecat) had managed to snuck out under the noses of a very confused guard as he tried to explain to his incredulous company how they disappeared into the thin air without a sign. They receded and Harry could still hear the noise and disturbance they had created in the market.

"Quite a lot of soldiers you killed today. You don't seem the coldblooded killing type yet here you are, I must admit you are full surprises, aren't you" Angela mused.

"What? No god, I didn't killed them. I just stunned them, that's all." Harry responded looking shocked.

"Oh." Harry could tell she was slightly disappointed at hearing this.

"We aren't out of trouble yet," cautioned Harry. "Keep up your guard "

Horns were blaring out in various parts of the city now, dull clangs of distant gates being shut reached them.

"They are boxing us in." Harry said tersely .

Angela glanced at Harry's face tensely under the cloak. "We have to hold our ground. There's no other way out."

Harry shot back "Yes there is," Once again he raised his wand and exclaimed, "ACCIO FIREBOLT!"

Moments later Harry could see it hurtling towards him like a loyal servant rushing to its master. He couldn't help grinning at Angela's dumbstruck expression, and feeling a rush of pride as the sleek broomstick came to a halt before them.

"C'mon!" he said mounting it.

Angela didn't need to be asked a second time. She grabbed her werecat and sat herself behind Harry and clutched him as they rose off the ground into the sky, hidden from the gaze of the city under their cloak.


	5. Angela: Part II

**AN: A BIG THANK YOU TO** TheFallen9970. **YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT ;)**

 **THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVOURITED, READ AND COMMENTED.**

* * *

Harry landed half a dozen leagues away from Urubaen on a little knoll. Angela slid off the broomstick behind him, clutching a howling Solembum, trying to catch her breath. Harry had ridden at a furious speed.

He got off the broomstick and scanned in the direction they had run away from. There was nothing in sight, the Firebolt outflew everything; Harry felt positive that it could outstrip Galbatorix's dragon if ever cornered in the situation. He faced Angela who was waiting for him, feeling trepidation as he braced himself for the scene that would soon unfold.

"Well I suppose I owe you an explanation and an apology. I didn't plan for the situation to turn out that way." He took a deep breath.

Before he could start Angela cut him short "I know who you are. Mostly who you are not. Well atleast I know where you're from."

Harry's heart missed a beat when he heard Angela. "What do you mean?"

" _You're not from Alagaesia, wizard."_

Harry's head snapped to the werecat at Angela's feet. He communicated directly with it.

" _So you can speak in parseltongue too?"_

" _Parseltongue? Hmm now that's a word wholly strange to my ears. Does it mean the same as the ancient language?"_

" _I don't know, does it?_

" _Wouldn't you love to know that?"_ the werecat returned coolly.

Angela burst out laughing and sat down on a rock "I never imagined in all the time I spent here that I will ever see a face again from home. And on a Monday too." She laughed so hard that tears poured out. She wiped them from her face. "I do not think I have been this glad to meet anyone in this land. Except Solembum ofcourse."

" _You'd be lost without me_ " he sniffed.

Harry just kept looking at her with his mouth hanging open. He didn't miss the part where she said home. So that meant she was like him, snatched from the same world he once inhabited and brought into this one.

"Dudley I am from your world. I came here years ago, from the same world you did. I should have recognized you of course. Or maybe not. It depends. It is still a Monday after all." She mused.

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. Still unable to suspend disbelief.

"Of all the stores you walked into, you chose mine Dudley; call it the works of the god or what?"

Harry walked to her and silently sat down, still assimilating. Angela was still chuckling

"When did you get here?"

"A week ago." he replied dazedly ", how long have you been here?"

"Hmm well it has been five years so far. I got caught up in an accident of my own doing. You see. A spell that backfired and send me here. In a way I died. But here, I am alive." she said candidly.

Harry felt a shock when he heard that. "You have been here all this time by yourselves…"

"I have not been idle Dudley. I have applied myself. There's always some evil despot somewhere to fight no matter where you go. I think you know by now the state of this land and the turmoil. I decided that since I am going to be here anyway I may be of some use."

" _She works with the Varden in its fight against the mad tyrant_ "

"So the empires right in pegging me down as a dirty vicious traitor and a rebel in their way, eh? I am proud to be known that way actually. Quite a can of worms we opened today with our theatrical escape from Urubaen. "she returned amiably.

Looking up and smiling at Harry. "Let me reiterate, it's no small comfort to find one of my own kind here. How did you get here?"

Harry didn't spill the beans straight away. "Same way you did. Magical accident."

"What kind of accident?"

Harry replied untruthfully. "I don't really know. I wasn't paying too much attention, it just hit me out of nowhere. I was in school, in Hogwarts". It felt strange hearing himself talk about home to another person; it was only a week but it seemed years since that he heard those familiar dear words on his own tongue. "Then …something happened in the forest and I ended up here."

Angela's expression had suddenly turned unfathomable now. Harry noticed that her features had hardened. He felt wary, wondering if he said something wrong

"So you're from England." She said rather flatly. It was more of a statement than a question.

"That's right, are you from there too?" he asked cautiously.

She nodded.

"How old are you, Dudley?"

"I am 14."

Angela didn't say anything for awhile but stared pensively into the distance.

Harry shared her silence, letting her dwell. After a minute or so he asked her "Can I ask who you were, before you arrived in Alagaesia?"

"Of course you can," she rearranged her features into a smile. ", but I think the circumstances begs of you the same question too."

"I guess you're right". Harry decided it didn't make any sense hiding atleast his identity from her. In any case it might actually be in his odds if she knew who he really was, considering nearly everyone in the wizarding world knew who he was.

"Dudley's not my real name. I am Harry Potter. And -err- I guess you familiar with the name." seeing the double take that Harry by now was very used to.

"The boy who lived." she murmured wonderingly.

Looking down at Solembum who gave her a quizzical look she said " _I'll tell you all about it later."_

"So what about you? Where do you come from?"Harry probed her.

Angela paused before answering. "My real name is Pandora Lovegood. I had to rely on a false identity when I ended up here, just like you. There wasn't any reason to," she shrugged "but I didn't want to go back to what I was once was seeing how I will never get back. Anyway I once lived in Otherry St. Catchpole in Devon."

"That's where the Weasleys live." Harry remarked, surprised.

"That's right." she replied in affirmative. She hesitated and asked "Do you know who Xenophilius Lovegood is, Harry? Maybe the Weasleys might have mentioned his name to you."

Harry answered thoughtfully "Yeah I remember, he's the editor of the quibbler isn't he? Ginny and Ron mentioned about his paper and Luna…" he stopped dead as the sudden realization struck him, like a big hammer that plunked straight on top of his head out of the sky... looking into her protuberant silvery eyes now full of yearning he murmured the name "Lovegood."

He made the connection. She must have waited this long patiently for him to arrive at this point, hoping against hope that there might be a chance that Harry might know her daughter…

"You're Luna's mum" Harry said quietly. 

* * *

Pandora Lovegood's face contorted with the effort to keep her tears at bay. Solembum crept up close to her and she reached down and petted him.

Her voice trembled slightly as she intoned "Yes I am her mother. You see know I had to know who you are first…I can't…not knowing if she is still alive…I didn't want to raise my hopes up…" she looked pleadingly at Harry.

Harry spoke eagerly, words spilling out of his mouth like water from a spout, knowing the paramount importance they held for her. "She's very much alive, she's our friend, at Hogwarts my best's mates sisters friend. She's fine Angela- I mean Mrs. Lovegood, sorry."

Angela's smile was watery but it was radiant. It was a smile that had been forced into hiding for a very long time and now had finally dared to venture out in the sun, spreading slowly over her features as tears gathered in her eyes. Relief, gratitude, regret, and unbound happiness all shone through her teary eyes. She dabbed at them.

She chuckled wanly "I apologise, this isn't the way I normally react to anything…but you must realise." Harry nodded ", I didn't dare to hope. I thought my folly took her life as well mine and I spent years in anguish not knowing I if I had killed my daughter."

"Mrs. Lovegood" Harry said firmly ", she spent her hols with the Weasleys and me. All of us together we went to the World Cup together, she's the most cheerful person I know. I don't think she's the type of person who'd blame you for what happened so long ago."

"Tell me more about her, which House is she in? Does she exasperate everyone's patience?"

"No, no, we love her." Harry grinned. "She's great honestly. She's in Ravenclaw and…come to think of it she's a lot like you except without the blond hair… she's the most unique girl you'd find."

"Don't mince words with me Harry Potter!" she laughed "Tell me, does she still wear her butterbeer cork necklace?"

Harry grinned. "Err yes she does. It kinda grows on her though"

"Even in her classes?"

"I'd assume so, she is never without it."

"I knew Philly would ruin her."

They both laughed out loud, both of them reminiscing fondly over the details of their memories. Pandora Lovegood quickly took in everything Harry told her, with shinning eyes and a happy smile.

After a while she spoke more to herself than him, regret weighing down her words.

"It was an accident… I tried something that was never done before and the results as you can see were disastrous. If I only knew, I would have given it all up in a heartbeat."

"You didn't mean to. You didn't have a choice after all. Just like my mum and dad." Harry told her gently

Pandora glanced at him sympathetically "I can see Luna isn't the only one to experience the grief of losing parents."

"How did you really get here Harry? I don't believe you have told me the entire story." she asked.

"Well," deliberating whether he should tell her or not "it's a long story."

"We have plenty of time." she pointed out

Harry decided to tell her the truth, or atleast some of it. "I was sent here … because someone thought I was the new rider…guess they got the wrong person."

"They? Who are you talking about?" Pandora quizzed him.

"The dragons everyone's talking about. On Mt. Marma…they are not from this world Pandora…they're from ours; they are the one who transported me here. Turns out I can talk to dragons and they decided to whisk me here because they thought I was a rider. Which I am not."

She looked very confused. "So you talk to dragons? But that's not possible unless it's a dragon that has already been bonded to a rider because the wild one's don't talk to humans or elves and as far as I know there are no riders in our world."

That makes no sense, he thought as he pondered over Pandora's words. "I am a parseltongue." he said to her as though that explained everything but he knew he was far from solving the riddle of the dragons. Pandora raised an eyebrow at that admission.

Harry spoke fast. "I know it all sounds crazy, but I need you to trust me when I say that there's something very important that the dragons told me. They said they can help me get out of here. But the thing is, only the elves have the power to transport us out of here and back to our world."

Pandora's eyes shone when she heard that piece of information. Still she kept her emotions at bay. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Do you know where they are?"Harry asked her.

She replied. "Everybody knows where they are. In the great forest of du Weldervarden. I assume you have seen the map." Harry nodded remembering the one unexpected foray into the citadel library where he chanced upon a map of Alagaesia "but key is to find exactly where they live, Harry. You see elves are an incredibly powerful and strong race of creatures. Don't you go about presuming them to be the servile wretched creatures that we use as doormats- that will be the last mistake you'll make-no it is safe to say that elves are the proudest, strongest and fairest beings that ever were."

Solembum added _"Locating them, therein lies the difficulty. They are absurdly secretive. Imagine what will happen if every gawking ignoramus stumbles upon their cities. They do not show themselves to anyone. Not just their cities, their entire forest has magical wards placed all over it that confounds, harms and can even potentially kill those who enter uninvited"_

"Their forest?" Harry raised an eyebrow ", the entire du Weldervarden falls under their rule?"

" _They claim it a part of their kingdom yes"_

"And after Galbatorix gained control over the Brodding Empire, the barriers were strengthened; there is no hope of finding them unless we know exactly where to look."

"There is a way." he cleared his throat. "The dragons revealed to me. I don't know if it is going to work but they said to go looking for the new rider. It's possible that the elves themselves are looking for ways to contact him and maybe we can get in touch with them through him, if we find him that is."

"And then straight to Ellesmere." Pandora pondered. "Harry are you sure that the elves can help us?"

"That's what I was promised."

" _We must get to the rider then. For Pandora's sake. But it's easier said than done."_

"I know" Harry said dryly "we got the entire empire searching every nook and cranny for us. And it's not wrong to say we have earned ourselves considerable attention in the last few hours."

Pandora pondered for a minute. "Hmm. I fear this is going to be amazingly tough. We won't have to contend just with Galbatorix but also with the elves themselves and the Varden and the dwarves. But if it's true what you said," she looked at Harry, "then I may get to see my family again."

"it has to be," Harry reassured her, even though deep down he felt a twinge of helplessness. What if it all failed to work?

" _Well then let's not waste anymore time palavering then_." Proclaimed Solembum.


	6. Deliverance

**AN : Sorry for the delay. I was busy navigating my way through a hectic part of my life.  
** **Shoutout to my main men ricky and po for their unwavering support. yose rock**

* * *

Harry woke suddenly to find the werecat walked on his posterior.

"Hey gerroffme!" Harry growled.

"You are funny, beat my ass then." Solembum deadpanned and prowled away. Harry frowned at him under the faint freckled sunlight. Lately, the acerbic werecat had taken a liking to Harry that had escalated to borderline obsession.

Though it was early, he still got up, eager to get on with the tasks Pandora had set for him for the day. She had been disappointed in Harry when she realized his thorough ineptitude when it came down to dealing with combative magic. Evidently she had expected more of the boy who lived.

Over the past few days, both Pandora and Harry delved into the consequences of him being able to talk to dragons and what it boded for him. Pandora, in her five years in Alagaesia had become quite versed in ancient language and was proficient and powerful enough to bend it to her will. When Harry confided in her that he knew dragon tongue she presumed that he was already in control of the ancient magic. However, to her surprise and dismay it was not so. Despite his innate ability to talk to dragons in parseltongue, he had no knowledge about the Ancient Language.

Thus, Pandora Lovegood found a rather heavy burden on her shoulders. For starters, Harry had no idea how to survive in the wild. The 21st amenities he took for granted at the Dursely's were sorely missed. Though life at Privet drive was no picnic, compared to the misery Harry had to go through now, he would gladly return to it.

Not only Pandora had to impart the skills of surviving in the wild to him, (and in the erstwhile middle ages that they had dropped into) she also had to pass down magical lessons that no modern age wizard ever faced or learned. Though Harry's resilience and resourcefulness was apparent to her, she knew he was still woefully lacking in the skills and power that makes a prodigious wizard. Breaking out of Urubaen's centre was mostly luck and Pandora was determined not to let it happen again. She knew once they face the king's spellcasters or anyone with a grip on magic, it was going to be a different story altogether.

Then again there was the matter of teaching him ancient magic. Harry with his facility to communicate with dragons should find it relatively simple to grasp the magic so-

"So how come I find it so hard?" asked Harry through gritted teeth, thoroughly exasperated with himself.

Pandora had no answers to satisfy him. She replied calmly though she could feel her frustration rise "We'll get there. Let's try it again." She encouraged him.

Once again, Harry gazed into the fistful of soil with as much concentration he could muster and exclaimed, " _Deloi moi!"_

The dirt glowed and shimmered and turned grudgingly into a clear liquid. Harry scooped it up and tasted it.

"At least its water." He conceded lamentably.

Pandora gazed at the water just transformed from a fistful of dust. Gauging by his telepathic capabilities with the dragons that he had mentioned, he should have displayed a much greater skill in manipulating the magic by now. She remembered him mentioning his mental bond with the dragons. A tiny shade of dubiety crept in her mind.

"Won't it be great if we could conjure food up like that?" Harry said, looking at the freshly transformed liquid.

"Can't do that. Afraid that would violate old Grawp's law of magical transfiguration. If it were possible I wouldn't have treated you to my beggarly meals otherwise."

"Right." he said wiping the sweat off his brow. He was aware of the fact that Pandora had been hoping more from him. He was especially embarrassed when he failed to perform some of the basic wizarding spells and incantations, wryly regretting all the time he had fooled around with Ron instead of learning his books like Hermione wanted him to. Pandora had taken it upon herself to teach him as much as she could, both in conventional wizardry and ancient magic. He noticed her absence of a wand, which upon enquiry she revealed that she lost hers in a fight several years ago.

"I was in an escort, a special assignment for the Varden. A group of rather powerful mages had defected from the empire and Ajihad, the Varden leader," she recounted, nodding at Harry "sought for me to guard them till they reached Kuasta, from where they will depart to Surda on ships. Unfortunately we were waylaid by Galbatorix's soldiers and the Raza'ac. I lost my wand there in the subsequent fight, and nearly a hand too, though losing my wand felt the same as losing my hand."

Beyond all this was the tingling anticipation of the news of the rider's whereabouts. Harry and Pandora made daily excursions into the parts (leaving Solembum behind at their camp) outlying the capital to gather information. It was there where they heard the rumours of a failed heist in Teirm and the involvement of the rider and a trader native to port city. Neither of them knew how much of the story was true. Nor could anyone down at the villages and in Urubaen itself could prove the veracity of these reports.

Later that night, a development took place that considerably affected their strategy. They had camped on a mound that offered them a well hidden refuge as well as an unfettered view of Urubaen. It was time for them to turn in for the night when a distant bestial roar froze them. Harry, startled out of his wits, looked at Pandora who listened quietly along with Solembum, whose hair was on its end. She turned around to face the direction of Urubaen. Harry's heart missed a beat when he finally saw it. Atop one of Illyria's many tall spires was crouched a dark gargantuan creature, unmistakably a dragon.

"Douse that fire now!"

Harry pointed his wand reflexively at the campfire and hissed " _Aguamenti!"_ A spout of water flew out and extinguished the flames.

Darting to Pandora and crouching beside her, he asked, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes. Behold. You are looking at Shruikan for the first time. And Galbatorix."

Silhouetted against the pale light of the moon, it had its massive feet wrapped around the tower walls; bestriding it was a figure that was hardly discernible at the distance. The dragon unfurled its wings and took off; the sound of massive wings buffeting the wind being carried easily over the still night. Harry and Pandora both crept back into the shadows as the pair rose upwards though it wasn't necessary; they were already well hidden. Compared to the monster, Harry thought the Horntail seemed more like a kitten.

"Our great king is apparently on a punitive expedition." Pandora murmured to him. "His spies reported an inordinate amount of Varden support in Surda. Reports of a secret alliance between the rebels and the Surdan government. All these years Surda managed to stay out of Galbatorix's attention with its neutral stance. But they say there is an outright voice of support for the Varden rebels now. Looks like he has decided to take things personally in his hands."

"Is he going to war?" Queried Harry, peering at the receding sight of the rider and his dragon.

"He has already amassed an army at the Surdan border. Although that could be for a display of force it is entirely possible he had prepared for an invasion of Surda. Still, it's not like Surda has been caught off guard. It was only a matter of time before he turned his attention south."

Harry slept uneasily the rest of the night dreaming of being lost in strange lands being chased by unknown beasts. Little was he aware of how dramatic the events of the next day were going to be. 

* * *

The next morning Pandora and Harry ventured out into the city again. Hidden under Harry's trusty invisibility cloak, they scoured the capital but in vain. For them, this had almost become a ritual that would invariably yield futile results. It was only much later in the evening when the city started buzzing with the news of an armed convoy heading towards the city.

They hurried to the city gates as did most of the crowds. When they were close enough to afford a view of the convoy, Harry's jaw almost hit the ground. The first thing capturing his sight and attention amidst the mass of humans, shackled and locked in a large cage, was a blue dragon the size of a small wagon. It looked immobile. He first thought it was dead but he noticed its lethargic breathing. It was much smaller in size than the dragons he had encountered so far, although he was wise enough to know it was still formidable.

Moving ahead of them was a carriage heavily guarded by both soldiers and dark robed men and women who Harry supposed were mages. The carriage was padlocked and secured and he had more than inkling as to who might be inside it

"What do we do?" He hissed.

Pandora was thinking hard and fast. "The way I see it, we have two options. One, we attempt a rescue now while they are still moving; two, we wait till they are inside the castle and try to enter unnoticed and break them out." she mused.

"If they plan on keeping them there." Harry added. He deliberated. He looked at the multitude of soldiers and magicians that flanked the convoy. Risking a rescue now would be suicide.

"Have you ever been inside the castle? Do you know how to sneak in there?" he asked Pandora.

"No." she admitted. "It's usually too well guarded and I never had reason to enter it."

Harry suggested, "We can move under the invisibility cloak and mix with convoy and slip inside the castle and break them out."

Pandora looked a bit taken back, perhaps at the boldness of the plan. "That might actually work. Provided we manage to find our way out of there."

"We'll figure it out once we are inside the castle. Galbatorix isn't there anyway." Harry replied. "Let's just hope we aren't biting off more than we can chew."

"Do you think it's the right thing to do?"

"Well there's absolutely a great chance of being caught and tortured and being fed to Shruikan but it's the best we got. I don't really see an alternative here." Harry wasn't very pleased with the reply.

They speedily made their way to the column of soldiers. Crowds from outlying farms and hamlets had draggled after the convoy, wide eyed and astounded, unable to suspend their disbelief over the spectacle.

Several times they were jostled by the crowd that followed them shouting, crying, lamenting and praying, doing their best to get a closer look at the rider, or brushed by the soldiers who'd glare in their directions unable to see who it was.

Harry and Pandora gingerly navigated their way through the throng of human bodies and dust, at their utmost care to not bump into any person. They drew closer to the cage that housed the dragon. Instinctively, Harry could tell it was a female. Despite being unconscious it gave off an aura of beauty and grace. Harry felt pity and anger well up as he spotted the still gaping, angry wounds in her wings and legs and the dried blood on her blue scales. But there was nothing he could do to help her at that point, nor attempt any contact with her.

Inside the city, the crowds have swelled. Like a surging billow, the sea of bodies all desperate to have a look mobbed them. Excited shouts, yells, cackles, prayers and lamentations filled the air along with the sharp orders of the soldiers to keep the crowds back. Harry could tell that trouble was brewing.

"Pandora, something's wrong."

Up ahead someone had tried to rush the troops, evidently trying to get closer to the carriage where the rider was held. The soldiers, whose nerves were already frayed were having none of that, and hacked at them staving them off like wild wolves. The captains in the center of the perimeter yelled at the soldiers to pick up the pace.

Someone in the crowd threw a rock towards them, striking a soldier. More missiles followed Elsewhere fights were breaking out. Order amidst the ranks of the soldiers was collapsing. Both Harry and Pandora were being increasingly jostled and shoved around by the crowd. A full scale riot was teetering on the edge of the precipice.

"When the cat is away, the mice will play." Pandora murmured, warily watching the agitated mob.

His wand in his hand, Harry pointed at the people ahead of him and muttered _"Confoundus! Confoundus!"_

Several people stopped in their tracks and their expressions became blank and dazed. Harry and Pandora squeezed their way past them.

The entire company was now double-timing it to the castle, barreling anyone and anything out of the way. Within an hour they reached the castle courtyard; Harry and Pandora hurrying as fast as they can after them without being seen. The convoy stopped and several columns filed out around them creating a defensive perimeter against the crowd that still trailed after them.

The two wizards stepped back as the soldiers pulled the cage apart freeing the dragon. The dark robed mages who were at the head of the convoy walked forward to her. They lifted their hands in unison and before their eyes the comatose dragon was lifted several inches off the ground

At the same time the soldiers had removed three bodies from the carriage. Two were covered from head to toe in bags while the last one was tied and blindfolded. It was a young boy. He was pulled ahead, barely able to stand upright, to the front of the entrance. Sandwiched between the troopers, he was marched through the castle doorways.

"Okay then." Harry thought. Exchanging a look with Pandora, they silently and unseen slipped inside the cavernous entrance with bated breaths. The troops kept marching, unaware of the two intruders. Harry's heart banged furiously. He glanced around, wondered silently at the massive entrance hall of the castle, its towering pillars and windows. Everything was built to accommodate a size of massive magnitude.

The company swiveled left and prepared to go through another door that led to a sloping corridor. Harry paused and looked around to see the dragon floating off the ground and being led by the king's mages. Most the troops that accompanied the convoys were now falling back to the courtyard outside to join the others in controlling the crowd.

"Harry before we attempt any sort of rescue, it is imperative we take out the mages. Understood?"

"Right."

"YOU LOT THERE!" Someone bellowed. "What in the BLAZES do yo-?" Harry looked around to see the man who yelled at the soldiers staring at the inanimate dragon with his mouth hanging open.

"What the-" he spluttered.

"Ah, Chancellor Garner. Pleased to see that you finally could make it down here." A warlock said smoothly, walking forward, flanked on both sides by soldiers, to the perplexed Chancellor.

The Chancellor screamed, apoplectic with rage at the perceived intrusion "What in the name of the devil is that abomination doing in the castle? How dare YOU enter here without my permission?"

The warlock bowed low to the man, jeeringly. "Perhaps if you had managed to find the time to remove yourself from your lavish indulgences, then you'd have received the urgent message that we conveyed to you several hours ago. Well, it's better this way. The rider whom the King has earnestly sought for has been captured along with his dragon as you can witness yourself with your eyes. Outside lies Brom, who has been charged by the King himself for the murder of Morzan. We found him in the company of the rider. No doubt corrupting the young impressionable boy with his dammed lies about the empire. Along with his traitor friend, Jeod. I trust these names aren't lost on you, my lord."

He turned to the praefect waiting for him and ordered, "The dragon stays here for the time being. Take the rider to the lower levels. Keep him secure and await my return. It looks like lord Garner needs to have his mind refreshed of what duties a king might expect of him."

Looking back at Chancellor Garner, he added, "You are fortunate that Durza is still scouting the feral lands to the north. I doubt you have the defiance to take the same tone you did with me."

Lord Garner looked sickly pale. Leaving the two of them behind Harry and Pandora silently followed the assembly. Turning into a corridor that gently sloped downwards, they kept walking till torches replaced the long lancet windows.

Pandora turned her head to scan her surroundings. The sounds of the clamor in the hall had subsided. Besides them, the captives and the troopers, there were no one else. She nodded to Harry.

Harry pointed his wands at them and murmured, _"Stupefy! Stupefy!"_ red sparks shot out of his wand under the cloak and hit the guards knocking them to the ground, Pandora shouted words of power; two of the soldiers slumped to the floor.

" _Petrificus totalus!"_ Metal clanged as the soldiers arms went rigid and slammed to his sides and he toppled over.

" _Expelliarmus_!" The raised sword was knocked out of the remaining soldier's hand. " _Stupefy!_ " and the man was flung back and slammed into the wall behind him.

Harry scanned the collapsed bodies in the middle of the corridor. None were moving.

Pandora knelt at his side murmuring incantations. She already had her phial out and was administering potions to the boy. Slowly he came to his senses.

When she saw he was coming around she asked him, "Are you okay?"

"I think so." he whispered. "Who are you? Where's Saphira? Where's Brom?"

"Patience, rider." She soothed the feverish boy. "Calm down now. We are not your enemies, Argetlam. Believe us."

"Where am I?"

"The worst place you could possibly be. Galbatorix's castle. But fear not, he is not here now. Come on, up you get. Better start looking alive if you want to leave the premises in one piece. There's no time to waste." Pandora said briskly. "What's your name?"

"Eragon." He pulled his hand away roughly. "I am not leaving without Saphira." he growled.

"Is that your dragon?" Pandora asked him. Eragon nodded in affirmative. "She's upstairs in the castle hall. Can you reach her mind?"

"No. They drugged her after they captured her."

Suddenly a bolt of energy whizzed past Harry; he could feel its heat sear the hair on his face as it passed him. He whelped and shot off half a dozen stunners and hexes in the direction where the spell came from.

"Pandora they know we are here, we have to leave now!" He yelled at them

Pandora came beside where Harry was now discharging volleys of curses at the mages and soldiers. She raised her arm and a bolt of green energy flew forward striking a mage and tearing him in half. The soldiers howled and fell back in fear. Harry recoiled in horror as he witnessed the carnage through the smoke, horrified at the gore and blood. He didn't realize Pandora was capable of killing anyone. Absurd as it was, for the first time Harry fully realized that they were now fighting for their lives.

"Harry this way!" He tore his eyes away from the bloodied scene to see Pandora hurry forward with Eragon groggily following her. Harry ran after them, retracing their path backwards.

But there was more trouble up ahead. A column of troops interspersed with mages blocked their way out. Pandora stopped and pulled Eragon to her side and shoving him into a side corridor, at the same time shouting incantations.

Spells crisscrossed the air, ricocheting off the walls and ceiling. Troops caught in the crossfire buckled and collapsed to the floor. Harry ducked behind a stone statue, blindly throwing curses at the soldiers. Pandora, on the other side behind a side corridor was locked in combat with the mages; Eragon beside her crouched and helpless. The young rider was too weak to be of any help at the moment.

The statue behind which Harry was hiding exploded; debris rained on him. Harry raised his wand and yelled " _Protego!_ " The sudden sally took even Pandora by surprised; bolts of energy battered Harry's shield. Seconds later, he heard a deafening explosion and he felt everything around him burst to smithereens. Pandora screamed and moments later Harry felt the floor beneath him give away and he tumbled down with the wreckage and ruin. 

* * *

**Translation**

 **Deloi moi – Earth Change!**


	7. An Unexpected Discovery

Harry tumbled down among the debris and dust. He clawed at the air to grasp a hold of anything he could find. He landed several floors below. Around him the bodies (and parts) of Galbatorix's soldiers rained down. He struggled to get up to his feet. He knew Pandora was up above, still repelling the rest of the soldiers. He stumbled over his robes. Few soldiers stirred feebly. Harry immediately cursed them without a moment's hesitation.

With the ringing in his ears subsiding, he could hear the sounds of fighting and yells from the floors above. He looked down both the ends of the corridor. Knowing Pandora would need his help, he urged himself to carry on.

He ran down the corridor, looking for a way to unite with her and Eragon. He wondered if Eragon had recovered enough to be of any help to Pandora. Squinting through dimly lit corridor he realized he was heading towards a dead end. Upon closer look, it turned out to be a door.

Harry hesitated for a split second then pointed his wand at the lock and said " _Alohomora!_ "

The door didn't budge. Harry pointed at the hinges and asserted, " _Reducto!"_

Seeing no effect, he stepped back and exclaimed " _Bombardo Maxima!"_

The door was unable to resist the force of the spell. It cracked at the edges and blasted inwards. Harry followed through the ruined doorway and stepped inside what appeared to be a chamber. As his eyes adjusted to the shadowy gloom of the room, he made out the silhouette of a table at the far end. He scanned the walls. To his despair, there were no signs of an exit. He swore out. He was about to leave, and probably would have left had he not let his eyes linger a second too long on the table. Barely visible in the darkness, were two dully gleaming objects that he had seen before. Infact, it was because of them that he had wound up in that place, in that predicament…

He walked up to the table and beheld two dragon eggs lying on the table.

* * *

His hands trembled as he collected the eggs. Pandora had taught him enough lore about dragon-kind for him to stand in open mouthed awe of what he had in his hands. One egg was emerald with malachite veins crisscrossing the skin and running deep inside. The other egg was red. Fiery red veins laced it.

Harry tucked them under his arm, pressing them against his body. The loss of the dragon eggs would hit Galbatorix squarely, and despite Harry's unwillingness to avoid biting off more than he can chew, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

He ran out of the room, his wand pointing ahead, determined to curse anyone who got in the way.

From the other end of the wrecked corridor more troops came. Harry sent off half a dozen stunners towards them when Pandora dropped down into the wreckage from the upper corridor, lending her magic in the fight.

Harry sped up to her, catching a reprieve as the rest of the soldiers finally fled from them, cowering under the might of them combined magic.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CARRYING?" Pandora screeched when she finally realized what he had cradled in his arms.

Harry returned, exhilarated with his discovery, "Dragon eggs! I lost my way and ended up in a room with these. I see no reason to leave them behind."

"Merlin's saggy left-. Harry" Pandora replied weakly, "Galbatorix will have the entire country baying for our blood for this."

"The stairs are on this end of the corridor," Harry pointed ahead. "You wanna keep moving?"

"No need to. Levitate us out."

"What? No, it's too dangerous, what if we hit something or we fall down?"

Pandora brushed away his misgivings. "It's not terribly high from here. At any rate, we won't get hurt much if we fall."

"Ok …umm we need to be close together for this. Right."

Pandora wrapped her arms around Harry, her body pressed close against Harry's. Despite the tense situation, Harry could not help blushing as he felt the warmth of her skin on him. He pointed his wand at the feet and muttered " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

They rose through the hole in the ceiling and fell to their feet on the upper floor.

"So the dragon's awake." thought Harry as they ran to the door that would lead to the hall. His stomach lurched unpleasantly as the recollections of his encounter with the Horntail came back. Then he suddenly remembered with a jolt that she was dead.

"Harry I think it's for the best if we hid the existence of the dragon from Eragon for the present." Pandora said. Harry felt surprised, and a tinge of uneasiness at the request but he nodded at her and wrapped the eggs in his invisibility cloak.

She pushed the door open to reveal the scenes of carnage that matched the ones underground. They jumped over the gore, blood and burnt bodies to the great doors and through them into the darkened courtyard where Saphira and her rider, Eragon battled the soldiers.

"Summon your broom now, Harry we need to leave!" cried Pandora.

" _ACCIO FIREBOLT!_ " Harry thundered.

"Where is it?" Pandora asked expectantly after a couple of moments.

"Well, it has a fair bit of way to travel" Harry retorted defensively.

"Eragon, Harry and I will fly off first and try to draw their fire towards us and then, you and Saphira can make your escape. Keep flying and don't stop until you reach Adunac at the edge of Hadarac. If you feel too weak, stop as per your convenience. We will find you either way."

"Where's Brom?" asked Eragon. Pandora stopped abruptly. She suddenly seemed at a loss for words for a moment.

"Who are you talking about?"

"There were a couple of men I came here with. Jeod and Brom. Have you rescued them too? The last time I saw them Jeod was wounded…badly. We must get them back."

"There she is!" Harry shouted as he spotted the Firebolt speeding towards them. "C'mon Pandora!"

"I am not leaving without them!" declared Eragon hostilely.

Pandora looked at Harry, who shrugged back. The Firebolt screeched to a halt in front of him and he leapt upon it, carefully tucking the invisible dragon eggs under his arm, which was quite a precarious job, and taking care not to alert Eragon and Saphira to their presence.

Pandora took a step forward and said "Look at the state of Saphira. She's near the end of her tether. The only way to survive is to escape from here. If you are hoping to stay behind and fight and look for your comrades, you are walking to your own death."

"Don't you dare use me as your pawn." A voice growled inside all their minds. Harry jumped, later realizing it was Saphira who spoke.

The mention of Saphira's name seemed to have jolted Eragon back to reality. The truth of Pandora's words was undeniable. To stay there was to seal their doom, more importantly, Saphira's; or worse, affirm her inevitable bondage to the king if she were to be caught alive. His face was unreadable. After a moment, he jerked his head at her, looking like the decision cost every ounce of strength left in his body.

Pandora silently climbed behind Harry. He kicked off the ground rising so fast that he was several hundred metres off the courtyard in a matter of seconds.

"Harry we can't get away, we need to cover for them!" cautioned Pandora.

Harry banked left and dived towards a column of soldiers on the battlements. Pandora shouted; blue balls of fire shot out and struck them. Underneath them on the courtyard, Saphira was in the air.

Harry pulled out of the dive and careened towards a large wooden contraption on the walls, a ballista. He pointed his wand at it yelled "Bombardo"

"Good shooting Harry!" Pandora yelled enthusiastically, raining down spells on the soldiers below.

"Over there!" pointing where Saphira was flying sluggishly; arrows and rocks that the Firebolt was too deft for came dangerously close to hitting Eragon and her. Harry flew behind them deflecting any projectiles that were aimed for the two of them.

They were soon far out of reach of walls. The twilight swallowed them, hiding them from the sight of their enemies. Saphira soon expressed that she was too fatigued and wounded to make it all the way to the Hadarac and had to stop.

Harry flew forward, leading the way to their camp. As soon as they landed on the ground Saphira collapsed, spent with exhaustion and weakly breathing. Solembum came bounding to Pandora. He was in his human form in tattered clothes and grasping a dagger; and staring at Saphira with wide eyed astonishment.

Harry went close to her, watching with wonder and concern. Eragon was on his knees beside her, patting her snout with a concentrated look on his face. Saphira's eyes were closed, her torso heaving with every breath. The blood had just begun to dry on her wounds; there were dull slivers of red where the blood had dried among the pools of glistening fresh blood on her injuries. Harry had only a basic idea of healing spells. Pandora taught him as much as she could about them during his brief time in Alagaesia, but Harry himself knew it was inadequate.

Eragon was trying to heal Saphira's wounds by himself but it was evident he could barley muster the strength to keep himself upright. His hand (Harry was quick to notice the strange mark on his palm) was poised over her wounds and shining dully. She weakly lifted her head and nudged his hand away, as if to stop him from spending himself fully.

"Before we can attempt to repair her physical wounds, we must see to the magic that still affects her." Announced Pandora, "Luckily, her dragon hide combined with the ineptitude of the magicians who went after her prevented the worst."

"How can I help, Pandora?" asked Harry.

"There's not much you can do to help here. The few spells I taught you work only on humans. But you can secure this camp. Cast the protective enchantments around this. Don't stretch them too far keep them close, not further than half a dozen meters from us."

In an undertone, she told him, "Find a safe place to hide the dragon eggs. Be prepared to retrieve and flee with them if anything wrong were to happen tonight."

"Solembum, prepare a bed for Eragon." Pandora's eyes softened as she looked at him. It was the first time she had addressed him after arriving. She said "I need you to keep guard tonight. We can't let ourselves be found by Urubaen but if it comes to that, no matter what happens, Saphira and Eragon must be able to escape. There can be no reprieve or rest tonight, I am afraid."

"For you I will do it, friend." uttered Solembum and set himself to work.

Harry slowly walked around the perimeter of their camp, articulating the spells Pandora taught him.

" _Salvio Hexia_." Harry looked back at the three of them. Pandora was persuading a nearly semi-conscious Eragon to lie down while she tended to Saphira's wounds. She was getting out her pewter and ingredients to start making healing potions for Saphira. They all knew the risk it entailed to light a fire out in the open at night, but there was no other way to doctor the dragon to health. Nor could they spend more than a night there so close to the capitol. The only source of relief was the absence of the king and his gifted sorcerers who, no doubt, would have ferreted out their shoddily camouflaged location in minutes had they been not absent.

" _Protego Totallis_." He murmured, walking deliberately around the camp.

Eragon lay back on the makeshift bed that Solembum made for him. Despite being dog tired, with the after effects of the numbing spells and draughts the sorcerers force-fed him, he still fought to keep awake.

"So tell me, is Brom dead?" He asked quietly.

Pandora stopped working for a second and replied, "We don't know. They didn't take anyone else with you inside the castle. Besides, we did not find anyone else."

Eragon made no reply.

She continued hesitantly, "But I remember seeing a couple of bodies lying in the courtyard when they removed you from the carriage. You and Saphira were in a stupor so you were not aware. They were covered in bags and tied up."

She continued, "Eragon. I once knew Brom. He was a good man as you already know. I saw him several times while we were with the varden. I knew Jeod too though distantly. I am sure Brom would have wanted you to leave him behind in that situation. He would not have begrudged you and Saphira but instead would have insisted that you save yourselves. I knew him well enough to say that."

Eragon nodded his head. In the dim glow of the magical fire, Harry could see the glint of the tears that formed in his eyes and were beginning to flow down his face. "Not...not as well… as I did, I suppose."

He turned around, his shoulders shaking with each sob and his face hidden in his hands. Both Pandora and Harry were deathly quiet. Saphira shifted near him, expressing her grief in a low growl, and touched his body with hers. There was nothing either of them could do or offer, but work and wait silently as the young rider and his dragon lamented the death of their friends.


End file.
